


Dancing is like breathing, is like falling

by LadySeraph



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeraph/pseuds/LadySeraph
Summary: Just a short fic. Mostly to start getting my hand back to writing.





	Dancing is like breathing, is like falling

It's half like breathing and half like dreaming and it's all one step, two step, three step and then a jump into darkness. 

She'd always known exactly where it is she'll land at any given moment, even when that landing was somewhere wrong. If you asked her later why she continued to jump at all the wrong things, she'd say that just because you know where you'll land, doesn't mean you can stop yourself from stepping into the abyss. 

She'd repeat, both to herself and anyone who would listen that it's the one step, two step of self-destruction and she'd always been a great study. She had the best teachers, after all. 

You might say it's a dance but she would say it's only like breathing, or singing. Sometimes you just have to let it out from within or it'll eat you whole. 

Jubilee had always known just exactly who and what she is, and she had apologies for no one.


End file.
